


Sometimes You Have to Wait for Your Happy Ending

by Weirddemiwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirddemiwood/pseuds/Weirddemiwood





	1. Chapter 1

2003

I felt extremely tired. A few HYDRA goons had shot what felt like a dozen of tranquilizer darts at me. They had first tried it with one but because of my advanced healing, I woke up pretty fast.

I look around and see that I'm in a small room. The floor under me is concrete and I have a small window but it's dark so it's not of much use.

The metal door in front of me opens and a guard walks in. He grips my arm and pulls me up. Usually, I would fight but I'm too tired and it looks like he is taking me out of this cell-like room.

He shoves me out of the door and through a hallway. As I walk past a room I can see a little Girl, not older than 10 sitting in a glass container that looks frozen.

Poor thing. When I get out of here I want to free her too. I feel how the tranquilizer gets weaker in my system and I get more awake.

As the guard pushes me into a room with two chairs and a metal table I roll my eyes. He pushes me down on one of the chairs and leaves the room.

A man steps Into the room but I can't really see his features. He has black hair and on his Jacket is a red Symbol that looks like an octopus. The HYDRA Symbol.

"Hello Izabel, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He says. "The feelings are not mutual" I mumble. He laughs.

I am now fully awake and look for an exit. Behind List is a door but I want to save the little girl so I'll have to use the door behind me.

"How old are you?" List asks. "Old" I reply. I know, I'm helpful. "What powers do you exactly have?" I want to reply with 'None' and in cases like these, I hate the fact that I can't lie. "None of your business" I reply to the doctor.

I wonder why they haven't cuffed me to this table, it's so easy to get out of here. I'll just have to use my Wings- Wait, they want to see my Wings!

Well, I'm not gonna do them the favor. Quickly I pull out a spare feather that I usually wear in my hair. I know it sounds silly but hey, in this case, it's useful.

I will the feather to become dagger-like and leap over the table to hold it against Dr.List's neck. This probably looks really stupid, holding a feather to someone's neck but I don't care.

I walk with List in front of me towards the door and kick it open. The Guard who brought me to this room stands there and points the gun towards us.

"Lower the weapon!" He yells and I roll my eyes. "Bring me to the exit or I'll hurt him!" I want to say that I'll kill him, but I know I won't so I couldn't say it.

The guard clenches his jaw and nods. He brings me through the hallway again and I stop in front of the room where the little girl is in.

"What's with her?" I ask, nodding to her. "She's going to be unfrozen in four years" List chuckles. Damn HYDRA!

I just nod and we start walking again. Surprisingly nobody steps in the way.

2005  
It's been two years since my little in counter with HYDRA. In two years I'm going to free the little girl. Currently, I'm looking for something to do to help people. I would go to Charles, but I haven't seen him since the fight with Erik and I don't think that I want to get into that Drama.

I heard a lot about someone who calls himself the Ghost Rider and I thought about joining the Fantastic Four, but you know, they already are Four and it would be strange.

So I started looking for Captain America again like I promised Howard.


	2. Chapter 1

2007  
This year the Girl would be out of the Ice state and I could get her out. In the past two years, I had Searched for Captain Americas Body, but I couldn't find him.

I went to the Hydra Base in which I found the Girl. To my Luck (note the sarcasm) they had cleared the base and I couldn't find her. What I did find was a name, they called her "Mermaid".

2008  
It took me one year to find Mermaid and I found her due to A LOT of owls. Seriously, who knew that Hydra had an owl problem?

As I came to the base and kicked open the door a lot of Guards ran towards me. I started fighting them off and throwing feather-daggers at them as I saw a HUGE man enter.

His feet were as big as Dolphin Baby's and his Hands as big as garbage can lids. My eyes widened in surprise but he looked friendly, well from what I could see through his massive black beard.

But what really caught my attention was that he was firing some sort of little flashes through an Umbrella. I threw my feather-daggers at more Hydra Agents and punched them in the faces.

Then I got to a small cell where Mermaid was held captive. "Come on, quick," I told her. She first didn't move but then she saw my Wings and she got curious. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Izabel but some call me White Canary," I said and stretched out my hand for her to hold. "Christina. They call me Mermaid" She said and took my hand.

~~~~~~~

When we got out the Huge man appeared out of nowhere, literally. I quickly wrapped my Wings around Christina "What do you want?" I asked the Man.

"The Girl, Christina Angols, she's a witch," he said and got out a letter. He showed me what it said on the envelope:

Ms. Christina Angols  
HYDRA Base  
France, Europe

My eyes grew wide. I unwrapped Christina and she took the letter. She took a while to read it but then she looked up. "I'm a Witch?" She asked. "I thought I was a Mutant." She told us. The Giant looked confused but I smiled. I crouched down and coupe Sher cheek in my hand.

"Seems like you are both, Christina. You are very special" I told her. A small smile appeared on her lips. "How old are you?" I asked her. "I was 10 when they put me in Cryo," she told me.

From what I saw, she was 5 years in that frozen state, so she must be 16 now although she looks like 11. "Well Christina, you sure look young for your age" I half-joked and she laughed. The man behind us cleared his throat. "Well, I'm Rubeus Hagrid and I wanted to ask you if you want to go to Hogwarts"

2009  
Christina's first year at Hogwarts was over and she was now at home. Because she looked like a 12-year old I had made a Deal with a woman named Minerva McGonagall and Christina now lived with me. Which meant I didn't move anymore.

I was like a mom/sister/best friend to Christina and she changed my life a lot. Before I didn't know what to do with my Life (apart of getting kidnapped by Hydra and Shield of course) but now I actually could care for another Person and that was Chrissy.

We lived at the see in Malibu and let me just say, we had a very strange neighbor. He was a billionaire and after he got kidnapped last year he started flying around in a metal suit. I know, strange.


End file.
